


Dripping with Diamonds

by muscatlove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatlove/pseuds/muscatlove
Summary: Credit for the idea goes to an anon at @nomorelonelydays' Tumblr: “sugar baby sid and his rich boyfriend geno who eventually settle down, get married and love a suburban lifestyle with their children. everyone who knew them pre babies is like lmao look at you guys swindling the neighborhood into thinking you’re a boring suburban couple when we all know how wild you used to be, fucking your way across the globe and spending $10,000 on a necklace.”





	Dripping with Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Credit: [anon prompt at @nomorelonelydays' Tumblr](http://nomorelonelydays.tumblr.com/post/171300110442/write-both-sugar-baby-sid-and-his-rich-boyfriend)
> 
> Not betaed, and I haven't written fic in about 8 years, so.. it is what it is. I don't like to get personal with RPF WAGs/HABs, so mostly everything is 100% made up and the points don't matter. (The only true fact is that Conor Sheary does have the cutest dogs in the world, and Jordan does share adorable pictures of him napping with them, as the dogs’ Instagram @flufffbrothers will attest.)

“I told you we weren’t going to be the last ones.” Jordan turned to Conor with a little smile as she pulled up to the curb, looking past him through the car window to the front steps where Marc-Andre and Vero were just herding the girls into the house. “And they live right next door and we live in Bellevue, so take that.” 

Conor rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt as she parked, hopping out and reaching into the backseat to grab the crockpot in its carrying bag. “Flower’s kids might be cute, but nobody does puppy eyes like Louie. I couldn’t leave him there without throwing the ball like ten times, he looked like he thought we were leaving him with the dog sitter again. He still hasn’t forgiven me for going away last month.” He shook his head, turning to close the door with his elbow. “This smells amazing, but do you really think Sid is going to let us into his house with buffalo chicken dip?”

Jordan grinned as she walked around the car to join him, opening the bag in her hand wide enough for him to see two bright blue boxes of chicken-flavored crackers. “I stopped at the store on the way home just to get these so I could see his head explode.” She rolled her eyes at his look. “Don’t worry, I got those fancy ones too last weekend in the Strip, so no one has to eat chicken-flavored powder against their will.” She grinned as they walked up to the front stoop, giving a one-armed hug to Vero, who held open the door. “Hey, Vero, thank you for not making us the last ones here!”

“Hello, Jordan, Conor! The girls already ran in, they know Sid was making that coconut popcorn and they’re like sharks in the water.” Vero shook her head as she gave Jordan a hug and kissed Conor’s cheek. “Come on back, I heard Marc already making bets with Kris, go in there and distract him before I find out the girls’ college funds are on the line.” 

The two women walked ahead, gracefully dodging Nikita, who was running through the foyer wielding a yellow plastic bat. He was followed on his heels by Cath’s son Alex, who nearly crashed into Conor, who managed to raise his arms just in time for Alex to pass below, yelling about home runs.

Conor set the crockpot down on the island as he followed his girlfriend and Vero through the archway to the kitchen area, feeling guilty as he shifted Sid’s usual beautiful display of tiny cups of hummus and veggies next to a tray of deviled eggs to plug in their offering. A heavy pat on the shoulder had him reflexively look up, grinning. “Hey, Geno!” 

Geno squeezed Conor’s shoulder, leaning forward and taking an exaggerated sniff of the crockpot’s contents as he lifted the glass lid. “Sheary, you brave, bringing Velveeta into this house.”

“That’s what I said, Geno, but Jordan’s friend gave her the recipe and told her we had to act like real Pittsburghers now. I figured this was better than hearing her aunt tell us we have to start planning for the cookie table at our hypothetical wedding.” 

“Better not let your lady hear you say that, clock is ticking, you know.” Geno grinned and happily accepted Jordan’s offer of the now-open box of crackers, grabbing a handful as he leaned against one of the island’s barstools, dipping them into the gooey mess of shredded chicken without hesitation. He pointed a finger at Jordan as he took a bite, humming happily. “You, you’re good woman. Sid is off dairy for last month, says cheese isn’t paleo.” His grumpy expression showing what he thought of that, he loaded up another cracker with the gooey dip. “Tough being dad, have to be good example, eat healthy.” With a mouthful of dip, he continued, “Tell Sid dip is made of free range cheddar or something. Have to cheat once in a while, you know.” 

“Oh? Who’s cheating?” Sid walked into the kitchen, giving his husband a kiss on the cheek as he set down a basket of neatly wrapped popcorn balls, wrinkling his nose as he looked down into the crockpot. “If you’re cheating on me with canned chicken and hot sauce, you better start drawing up your own divorce papers.” His expression belied his words as Geno wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging Sid tightly.

“Sidka, don’t joke, you know I never cheat on you. Cheat on diet, maybe, but if doctor wants me quit pasta, sometimes I need little break.” Sid failed at suppressing his smile as he let his husband leave a kiss on the side of his neck, then stepped forward to give Jordan and Vero hugs before looking around. “What happened to Valya? I saw Nicky and Alex, and my best girls said hello already,” he nodded to Vero, who held up her hands in innocence.

“Sid, I come here to drink your wine and let my kids burn through energy in someone else’s basement. Don’t ask me to keep tabs on anybody else’s terrors when I walk in the door, this is my night off.” Vero grinned as she accepted a glass of wine from Geno.

Jordan leaned over, peeking past the cabinets into the living room, catching site of a spinning chair through the French glass doors at the back of the space that led to Geno’s home office. “Aha, another victim of the iPhone. Looks like she’s back in the office, Sid, with headphones on.” 

Sid sighed. “I knew getting her a phone was a mistake, but she’s only allowed to use it for an hour. Mrs. Casey sent home a packet about limiting device time at the beginning of the year, the light interferes with their sleep cycle. I’ll be right back, make yourselves comfortable.” He rounded the corner, already calling her name. The group followed him into the living room, where Vero immediately claimed the oversized armchair, kicking off her shoes and smiling into her drink. 

“CONOR! CONOR! Did you bring Louie and Brady?! Did you bring the puppies?!” Nicky barreled into Conor, plastic bat forgotten as he acknowledged their arrival. Conor paused for their customary fist bump, shaking his head sadly. “Sorry, Nicky, the boys stayed home tonight.” He sat down on the sofa, raising an eyebrow. “You know Estelle’s allergic.”

“Awww.. I want a dog!” Nicky turned to look at Geno, who was perched on the arm of the sofa, dish of crackers and dip cradled to his chest. 

“Uh-uh, Daddy said not till you’re older, Nikita. You remember hamster?” Geno gave his son a look. “Who gonna walk dog if you and Daddy at t-ball and me and Valya at dek hockey? Dog can’t walk itself, you know.” 

Alex Letang shook his head. “My dog can walk himself! He goes in the yard through the special door all by himself!” He looked very pleased about it, waving his arms. “Mama says that’s why we have a gardener!” 

Nicky looked confused. “What does the gardener do?” 

“He looks for all the dog poop!” At the magic word, both boys broke out in giggles. “Like a treasure hunt!” 

“I want to look for poop, Papa!” Nicky tried to climb half into Geno’s lap, upsetting the mountain of buffalo chicken dip from the paper dish. 

“Nobody wants to look for poop, Nikita. Is why yard service costs so much.” He offered his son a cracker covered in dip, and the boy shook his head, making a face at the spicy smell. Geno shrugged, letting Nicky slide down into the cushions beside him.

“Thanks, babe.” Conor acknowledged the beer that Jordan passed over, scooting to the side to make room for her beside him. “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

Nicky squirmed out from under his father’s arm, losing interest as Alex rediscovered the wiffleball, which rolled out from under the coffee table. As the boys tussled over who got to pitch, he turned to Conor and Jordan. “You want practice for kids? I give you all the practice you need with that one.” He shook his head, grinning as he stretched out his long legs. “I think we back to Texas Hold’em, Sid was missing Vegas. You know rules?” 

“I went to college, Geno, I think they don’t let you graduate if you can’t play poker.” Conor raised his beer, clinking it against Jordan’s. “Sid misses Vegas?” 

Geno gave him a sidelong glance. “Mm, Sid good luck at poker table. You should have seen him in old days, could be card shark if he tries.” 

Jordan made a noise of surprise, looking down at where her foot was brushing against an object leaning against the leg of the coffee table. “Hmm?” Picking up the leather-bound album, her fingers stroked the cover. “Ooh, this is nice, babe,” she said, nudging Conor’s side. “We could get one like this for my mom with pictures of us and the boys for Christmas.” She idly opened the cover, flipping through the plastic-covered pages of photos. 

Conor nodded, sitting back to look up at Geno. “Ha, I thought Sid got wiped out last time, was he distracted?” He paused, looking around “Hey, what happened to Flower and Tanger?” 

Geno shrugged, pointing towards the slightly ajar door to the connected garage. “Tanger thinking about Catherine and new baby, looking at Sid’s Range Rover to see if he likes. Flower probably causing trouble, but it’s 5 minutes’ quiet, so worth it.” 

Jordan exclaimed to herself quietly as she pulled the photo album into her lap. “Wow, Geno, I had no idea you guys traveled so much.” Conor looked over in surprise. “Where is this?” She tapped her finger against a photo of what appeared to be a younger Sid and Geno, leaning on a balcony overlooking a steep mountain range covered in snow. 

Geno leaned over, then smiled as he recognized the picture. “Swiss Alps. Take Sid skiing, said he never been. Maybe.. 10 years ago?” He nodded towards the next page. “That one Maldives, we stay at resort in ocean.” 

Conor’s eyes widened at the images of picturesque cabins on raised stilts in a clear turquoise sea, connected by a line of pristine docks. “Damn, Geno, I don’t even know where that is.” His brows wrinkled as Jordan flipped further ahead. “Whoa. Sid’s hair!”

“Hmm?” Sid asked as he rejoined the group. “Valya ran up to her room for a minute, she’ll be back. What about my hair?” 

Jordan held up the album. “Those curls! I’ve never seen your hair like that before. It’s always so short. You should consider growing it out again.” 

Sid blinked, looking from the album to Geno. “Wow, that’s a blast from the past. Where did you find that?” 

“It was here against the table,” Jordan gestured at the avalanche of books and albums, the carnage from Nicky and Alex’s earlier chaos. “You guys went all over the place, huh?”

Geno reached out for his husband, pulling him closer. “Mm, Sid never have fun before me.” A fond smile crossed his lips, tucking a hand into the pocket of Sid’s shorts. “Have to show him good food, good times.” 

Sid snorted, giving the plate with traces of the buffalo chicken dip on it a dirty look. “Yeah, you look like you know good food, G.”

Conor hid a smile at Geno’s sheepish expression, which turned into a playful grin at his husband. “You like me little less skinny. And I like Sid’s curls, maybe listen to Jordan.” Sid gave him a soft smile in return. “Oh, for sure. That way when someone hugs me with little peanut-butter covered hands it’s just so easy to clean out.”

“Oh wow.. is that a Cartier watch?” Jordan’s eyes widened as she flipped to a set of pictures of what looked like Dubai, Sid appearing to be ten years younger and dressed to kill in a button-down shirt, sleeves rolled up his forearms and a huge watch on display as he sat in Geno’s lap, wrapped in his husband’s arms with an adoring expression. “And Jesus, is that necklace for real?” Jordan looked up at Sid, eyeing him speculatively. “I may or may not be addicted to Vogue, but damn, Sid, I see dollar signs all over that thing.” 

At that moment, the garage door opened, and Marc-Andre and Kris returned mid-debate, followed by the two girls being gently escorted out by a visibly pregnant Catherine. She caught sight of Conor and Jordan, setting down a drink and plate of snacks on the table. As they exchanged greetings with the newcomers, Conor didn’t miss the looks Sid and Geno were exchanging, nor the growing blush on Sid’s cheeks. 

Vero’s eyebrow raised as she caught sight of Sid and Geno as she sat on the floor, sandals kicked off and legs crossed as she dipped a carrot into one of the hummus cups. “What are we gossiping about?” Flower settled beside her, stealing a sip of his wife’s wine, smirking as she playfully slapped his hand away. Catherine gingerly sat on the sofa beside Jordan, one hand absently cradling her stomach as she too glanced at the photos. 

“Catherine, what do you think, is it a Cartier?” Jordan tapped the picture in question. “Did you have any idea Sid was such a fashionista?” 

Catherine’s eyes narrowed as she examined the picture. “My goodness, those diamonds! Geno, you don't think this is a little over the top?” She looked over to her husband. “You never buy me things like this, not that I need them.” Kris groaned. “M’petit, Cath, I don’t make what Geno makes.” All eyes turned to Sid and Geno.

Sid rubbed his forearm, still blushing, and looked to Geno, inexplicably smug. “Well, Geno always did like to give nice presents.” 

Geno lifted Sid’s hand, pressing a kiss into his palm. “Most nice presents for my baby.” He looked up through his eyelashes, grinning suggestively. “Sid so sweet, can’t help myself. Want to see you look good, you know.” At that, Sid’s throat cleared, his cheeks like a fire engine. 

“Anyone want a drink? Catherine, can I get you tea? Juice? What did you think about the car?” Sid stood up, looking anywhere but at Geno, whose hand hadn’t left Sid’s waist, one long finger tucked through a belt loop. 

Geno glanced back at the photo, shaking his head and murmuring. “Sid most beautiful, look good in anything. Or nothing,” he shrugged, as Sid flicked a finger against his chest, shaking his head with a motion towards the kids, even as he pressed a little closer.

Jordan flipped the page, then paused as a second photo slid out of place from where it appeared to be tucked behind an innocuous picture of the Eiffel Tower. “Hmm, what’s this?” She rested the album against Conor’s leg as her fingertip jostled the photo slightly further out of place, and then blinked. “Uh— oh. Wow.” 

Conor and Catherine looked down at where her hand hovered. A snapshot of a shirtless Sid, wearing the largest diamond Conor had ever seen, and.. not much else, judging by what else was visible outside the strategically placed sheets. Conor froze, his eyes catching not on the diamond, but the series of red marks trailing down this younger Sid’s neck, and then with horror he realized the edge of Sid’s leg covered what looked like nothing so much as a pair of discarded briefs, and before his mind could process any further details his eyes snapped away, looking up at Geno, whose mouth was slightly open as he reached out to slide the picture out of Jordan’s grasp, cupping it in his giant palm and showing it to Sid, and inadvertently to Marc-Andre as well, who had appeared beside him. 

“Sid, I forgot this one — Tokyo, right?” Sid’s eyes widened as he took in the picture. Flower’s cackle filled the living room as Sid snatched the photo away, hissing “The kids are right there, G!” 

Valya didn’t bother to look up at her fathers as she plunked down in her own armchair, book in hand. “Daddy has lots of jewelry, Auntie Jordan. Papa always brings home presents for everybody.” At this she looked hopefully to Geno. “Next time you go to Tokyo can you bring home those candies again, Papa?”

Marc-Andre hugged Sid from behind, rubbing his hair against Sid’s fiery cheeks. “Aww, Sid, you gonna show off your jewelry for us? Oof-“ his head turned quickly as Geno reached behind to pinch his side, shooing him away. 

“Flower, go bother own wife, Sid’s taken.” Geno raised an eyebrow, giving Flower a speculative look. “Gotta take care of him, you know.” Sid’s shoulders hunched slightly in discomfort, but he didn’t move away. “Sorry, baby, thought those pictures were in the office.” 

Tanger reached out a hand to Catherine, smoothing down her hair and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “I can’t compete with this shit, don’t listen to Geno.” He looked over to Flower. “You better be careful, or you’re gonna go broke trying to keep up.” 

Sid sighed and lifted a finger to Geno’s chin, leaving a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose. “Behave, G.” He looked over to Jordan, shaking his head. “Not much occasion to dress up on the t-ball field these days.” He smiled as Nicky and Alex ran circles around the toybox in the corner, looking for the Matchbox cars that seemed to turn up everywhere in the house these days. 

Jordan looked at Conor, pressing her lips together as they both avoided making comment. Vero, however, had no such qualms. Leaning back onto her outstretched arm, she grinned slyly, raising her glass. “If Sid wants to be taken care of, and Geno wants to buy him nice things, well.” She looked at Geno and flexed her bare feet. “I might be available if Sid gets tired of dripping with diamonds.” Marc-Andre scoffed, looking down at her. “Get in line, maybe I deserve to be treated nice.” He pursed his lips, batting his eyelashes at Geno as Vero laughed. 

Geno stuck his tongue out at Flower and Vero. “Sidka all I need.” He stood up, unabashedly caressing his husband’s backside as he looked around. “Ok, no more dirty pictures,“ he ignored Sid’s startled squawk, “-time for snacks, then Sidka and I kick your ass at poker. Lots of practice, you know.” He grinned at the collective expressions of the room, then stood, long legs striding over to where the boys were playing behind Valya’s chair and the girls had started digging through the toy box. “Who wants popcorn and drinks before you go downstairs?” 

At the cheers this brought, he herded the kids across the room, nodding calmly at the flood of snack requests and disappearing into the kitchen.

Catherine looked over at Sid, taking hold of her husband’s arm as she gently pushed herself out of the seat. “I thought you looked very nice, Sidney.” Stretching out her feet, she groaned softly. “I can’t wait for swollen feet to be a thing of the past again. Anyhow, I wanted to ask you about the SUV features, I don’t know if we’re looking at the Mercedes GLE or..” 

Kris let go as she took up Sid’s arm, watching the two of them walk away as he grinned down at Jordan and Conor, just standing up and tucking the album shut. “See what you have to look forward to? One of you better get promoted if you want to play in those leagues. Jordan, talk to your uncle and see if nepotism gets you anywhere.” 

Jordan scoffed, giving Kris a look of her own. “Conor doesn’t need diamonds, Kris. Now, ask me if he wondered if we should put video screens in the back seats for the dogs to ‘watch cartoons’,” her fingers moved in air quotes, “and then we’re talking. If we have kids, they’re going to have to squish in with those fur balls, I’m not driving a minivan.” She giggled at Conor’s outraged expression.

“Listen, you don’t have to drive them to the doggy daycare as they climb all over the seats every day! I figured maybe putting on Animal Planet will keep them from jumping on me and driving me off the road,” he said, shaking his head at Kris, who couldn’t contain his smug grin. “I’m not one of those people yet. I’m NOT,” he couldn’t help the defensiveness creeping into his voice. “Anyway, ask Jordan who bought the dogs matching Patriots hoodies, ok? We live in Pittsburgh! I don’t want an angry Steelers mob coming after us! You can take the girl out of Boston.. ” He smiled as she threw up her hands in protest. “Anyway, Jordan would rather have playoff tickets than a thirty thousand dollar watch. Jesus, Geno, lower your standards so the rest of us have a fighting chance.”

Conor shook his head, giving the now-forgotten album a last look over his shoulder, trying to erase the image of his coworker’s husband from his memory before facing him across the poker table. _Dammit, Geno._

**Author's Note:**

> I have all these headcanons about private school PTA chair dad Sidney who rules the lower school by being charming and beloved to all the kids, and lawyer Geno who is a corporate big shot whose assistant always makes sure he can slip out to take his daughter to her dek hockey practices and games. They met in Toronto at Geno’s last position when he was burnt out on looking for a new relationship, and when he got transferred to Pittsburgh a few years later, he decided he couldn’t live without Sid and did a big romantic proposal. He really loves his kids but he also really loves to give his husband crazy $$$ gifts, and they have definitely nearly been caught in compromising positions at dozens of luxury hotels around the world.
> 
> (I saw on Tumblr that lots of people are baffled by buffalo chicken dip. Basically it’s a mix of processed cheeses, shredded chicken, and hot sauce. It looks absolutely disgusting and will make your cardiologist rich, but it actually tastes kind of amazing. Thanks, Pittsburgh, for making this part of my life.)


End file.
